Juniper Breeze
by Acelover
Summary: Jake's mare Witch is having her first foal and Sam is staying over night at Three Ponies Ranch with him to help. But when things start to go wrong,and Sam loses her memory,it's up to Jake to help her get it back. Can he help her remember the horses and pe
1. I Want To Come

Sam Forster waved the dust from her face as she finished brushing her horse Ace and put him back in his stall. She grabbed her red sweatshirt from a post and put it back on. _It's soo cold today. I hope there won't be a storm tonight like the weather channel predicted_. But Sam knew that the weather channel was usually right. She gave Ace a quick smooch on the nose, then went to look for her dad to tell him she had finished all of her chores for the day. Coming from behind the barn, Sam heard her dad and Jake talking.

"How's Witch doing?" Dad asked.

"Good. I'm gonna spend the night in the barn while the rest of my family goes away on a trip. I don't wanna miss it when she has her first foal," Jake said, smiling at the thought.

Excitement rushed over Sam. Witch was finally going to have a baby! They had all been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"I wanna come!" Sam squealed as she revealed herself from the shady barn. Jake and dad both jumped.

"You mean...to sleep in the barn with her?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Please? I'm very excited for Witch. I mean, this _is _her first foal."

"I don't know, brat...," Jake said, looking at dad for help.

Dad looked around the ranch.

"Have you finished all of your chores?"

"Yep," Sam said, forgetting that was the reason she was here.

"Well it seems like you have done a pretty good job. Jake, she can go."

Sam clapped her hands in excitement.

"Thank you dad!" she said, hugging him.

Jake sighed. "See you at 9:00." Sam watched him get in his car and drive away.

* * *

Sam hurried to get her things. It was almost 9:00, and Jake would be mad at her if she held up time. She knew Jake was really excited and anxious because his mare was having her first foal, and she didn't want to let him down. She remembers how she felt when Sunny was having Tempest. 

"It's so cold," Sam complained as she took off her dirty red sweatshirt and put on a clean light blue one.

Sam heard someone come in.

"Hi Honey," Brynna chirped as she walked over to the kitchen table and got a glass of water. "Where are you going?"

"I'm waiting for Jake to pick me up. I'm gonna spend the night over at the Three Ponies Ranch and watch Witch give birth for the first time."

Brynna smiled. "So that sassy mare is finally foaling?"

"Yeah..I wonder what her foal will turn out to be like," Sam laughed. _Probably like Tempest_, she hoped.

Right then the doorbell rang. Sam grabbed her things and opened the door.

Jake wore jeans, chaps, an a dirty jean jacket, with his long hair tied with a leather thong. He looked at her with sleepy mustang eyes.

"Hey," Jake said. "Hope you don't mind ridin' in this weather."

"..What?" Sam looked out the window. "Oh great the weather channel _was _right."

As soon as Sam stepped outside, she saw Chocolate Chip ( One of Jake's brother's horses) ground tied by the porch. Jake grabbed his reins and hopped on his back. _He looks so natural when he does that, _Sam thought.

"You know...We could just take your car? It's raining and I don't feel like tacking up Ace right now."

Jake looked up at her, like he just wanted to get this over with. "We're ridin' cause my car is gone. My brothers took it when they went off on their trip. Now hurry up and get your horse," Jake said, re-adjusting his stetson. _Wow. Even in the rain he wears it._

"Okay," Sam said. Even though she felt like kicking him with all her strength in the shin, She didn't bother to complain. It seemed like the mature thing to do.

Sam took out Ace. "Good thing I brushed you earlier. Saved time." She got out his blanket and saddle, tacked him up and, last, put his bridle on. He didn't refuse at all. "You're such a good horse," Sam said, and kissed his nose.

"Stop baby talkin', brat, we gotta hurry," Jake yelled.

"Coming!" Sam jumped on Ace and gave him the signal to lope. Just like she expected, her bay gelding was more than happy to work, even in the rain. "That's my boy," Sam told Ace and gave him a pat.

They both rode in silence for a few minutes. Jake decided to speak up.

"When you're in there, be quiet. I don't want her getting all nervous, and she will when she sees that you're in there watching her."

Sam glared at him. _Ugh..he's being protective of my already. And doesn't he know I already know this stuff? _

"Of course i'll be quiet. Remember? I handled Dark Sunshine just fine when she was having Tempest."

"Yeah. Just remember...Witch is a one-person horse. You know how mean she gets when other people are around. Imagine how she will be tonight, with a foal to protect," Jake warned, slowing his horse down as they got closer to Three Ponies Ranch.

"That is _if _she gives birth tonight," Sam corrected. _Here he goes again, being all protective of me. _

But Sam knew she should be nice to Jake. After all, he was letting her do this.


	2. Settling Down

"Come on Ace," Sam begged as she tugged on the lead rope. He didn't budge. "I know it's dark and this place is unfamiliar, but it will just be for one night."

Ace suddenly lifted his head. His dark-pointed ears pointed in the direction of the corral he was being led to. Sam saw his body tremble with a nicker.

Up ahead, Jake was leading Chocolate Chip to the same corral. Ace had apparently made friends with him when they were on their way here. This time, he eagerly followed Sam.

"Thanks boy," Sam whispered in his ear.

Jake walked up to her after they both turned their horses out. "Hey brat, ready to see Witch?"

"More than ever," Sam replied sarcastically. Witch was already evil. If she was about to give birth tonight, she would probably be twice as mean. But Sam wanted so bad to see her have her first foal.

As soon as they walked into the barn, a horse let out an ear-piercing whinny and Sam heard something like a stall being kicked.

Of course, it was Witch.

"Poor girl, it's okay," Sam said as she walked over to the mare and began to try to reassure her some more, when the black mare pinned her ears flat on her head and tried to bite her.

Jake grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, then sighed. "What did we _just _talk about on the ride over here?"

"Sorry..I'm just used to being able to go up to any horse at River Bend without them getting scared," Sam said, and looked down. _Good going Sam, you just got here and you've already done something wrong. _

Jake shook his head and went inside Witch's stall to check on her.

"You stay outside," Jake reminded her.

Sam nodded and backed away a few steps. There was nothing else she could do at the moment, so she just watched him.

_He's right, _Sam thought. _Witch definitely is a one person horse. She actually looks relieved to see Jake._

"Everything looks fine," Jake said. He looked around. "I'll probably have to change her water a lot 'cause she gets really thirsty when she's nervous." Jake put his hand on her stomach.

"I can feel her moving around inside there."

The corner of his mouth went up a little. That usually meant the beginning of a smile.

He didn't have to say that last part out loud. He knew that would just make her want to go inside and feel the foal even more!

"Okay.. well I'm just gonna try get some sleep now..," Sam said as she walked toward her sleeping bag.

She looked down at her sleeping bag and groaned.

_Okay..I know i might not be being fair..but why does he have to be so darn protective of me? I've known Witch for a long time and the worst thing that could happen is me getting bitten. I probably wouldn't even _get_ bitten because i know to move away fast enough before she bites me!_

"Do you wanna feel him?"

Jake looked at her, waiting for some kind of response. But Sam just stood there, looking at him shocked.

"Or her..," Jake added.

Wow. Was Jake actually being nice to her? Yes.

Sam ran back to Witch's stall. "Thank you so much Jake!" She said, choking him with a hug. "I'll be very careful around Witch, i promise."

Jake took her hand and put it on the mare's belly.

"Do you feel 'em?"

"Ya," Sam whispered.

Jake reached over Witch and grabbed a brush that was sitting on the edge of the stall door.

Suddenly she got a big whiff of something..strange. Was it bad? Good? Woah. And it was strong. _Wait..i've smelt this before, _Sam remembered. But where? At school? No..Oh yeah. In San Francisco. City people liked it. It was some kind of perfume or cologne. What was it called again? _That's weird..and it's coming from Jake. So Why would Jake, the tough cowboy who never cares what other people think and can handle anything, be wearing City People cologne? _

"Weird."

Jake looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam lied, and pretended that she was thinking of something else. "I wonder if the foal will turn out to be a boy or a girl."

'"We'll see," Jake said as he massaged Witch with a dandy brush. The mare closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"You're good at that," Sam said.

"At what?"

"You know..making Witch calm. It's probably hard to do."

Jake gave her a look and laughed. "Not really, brat, it's actually kind of easy. Now go over there and get some sleep," Jake pointed to the sleeping bag across from Witch's stall. He rubbed the back of his neck.

_Yep, _Sam thought to herself. _Jake's nervous. I mean, he never spends the night with any of his friends. He probably feels very uncomfortable spending the night with me. Poor Jake. Ha. Get over it, you cowboy. _

She also knew that he didn't like compliments. Well, he did, but he just didn't know how to react to them.

Sam smiled and turned her sleeping bag so that it faced the Calico Mountains. She crawled into it. All of the hard work and chores she put into today should have made her tired, but it didn't. She tried closing her eyes for a long time, but that didn't seem to make her sleepy. She found herself looking towards the Calico Mountains and picturing the phantom standing on the cliff, looking down at her.

Suddenly, she was sleeping, and her fantasy had become a dream.

White as a ghost, the mighty stallion reared and reached for the moon. He neighed, calling out to her, trying to get her attention. His coarse white mane blew with the wind, and his two strong legs came crashing down back to earth. He stood with a stance that said _Look at me, I am the powerful and mighty phantom stallion!_

All of a sudden, her beautiful, feisty, mighty mustang.. didn't look so mighty anymore. Still as a statue, he stared at her, looking..helpless. As if he was in danger, or trouble. And he needed her help. She was the only girl, only person, he trusted.

She had to do something. But, for some reason, her vision of the phantom grew blurrier, and blurrier, and she couldn't stop it. Everything else she could see just fine. Why was her precious horse looking like he was slowly disintegrating? She knew the stallion was known for "vanishing", because he runs so fast, and is so quiet. But that wasn't happening now, because she could still here him crying out to her, stomping his feet on the ground, trying so hard to get her attention, and all she could do was just stand there, hopeless, unable to do anything.


	3. No!

**A/n**

**Hey..Sorry the last 2 chapters havent been that good, this is my first fan fic ever! lol so I tried to make this chapter better and a little longer so I hope you all like it!**

**Ok here it is **

Sam woke up and sat up so fast, her auburn hair flew everywhere. She looked at the Calico Mountains. She couldn't see them that well because it was still dark, and the storm was starting to kick in.

"Um...Jake..I just had a really bad dream.."

She looked down at him. He was sleeping with his mouth open, snoring, not too loud, but loud enough that she could hear it.

Sam couldn't remember the last time she saw Jake asleep. This was probably the first time. _I never knew he snored, _she thought. It was kind of funny.

Then she remembered about her dream.

She sighed.

"Jaaake," She said as she shook his sleeping bag.

Quickly, he opened his eyes and got up almost as fast as she did when she woke up from her dream. He looked around frantically. As soon as he saw that nothing was wrong, he looked mad.

"What? This better be important, brat, 'cause I haven't gotten lots of sleep," He grumbled.

Then he remembered Witch. He suddenly looked awake and alert. "Oh..is she in labor?" He started to get up when Sam grabbed his arm.

"No Jake, she isn't. I had a really bad and kind of strange dream and I don't know what it meant, and the phantom, he began to disappear, and, and-"

Sam was not only making Jake confused, but herself, too.

Jake lied back down with one arm propped him, supporting his head. He looked up at her with a tired look in his eyes. "Okay, brat, slow down. So..you're saying you woke me up just because you had a bad dream. And what grade are you in again..? 11th?"

"Jake I'm serious!"

"Calm down, Samantha. You're overeating. Go back to sleep," He said, shaking his head and letting go his arm, so his head plopped back down. He turned away from her and closed his eyes. She thought she heard him mumble something else, but his voice was muffled from his sleeping bag.

Sam didn't know what to do. The phantom meant everything to her. Jake knew that. Maybe he was right, that she was just overeating.

The rain started coming down harder. Suddenly she heard a big roll thunder.

She started counting in her head. Somewhere, she heard that the number of seconds in between each thunder and lightening strike determines how far away it is.

_One..two..three..four..five..six..seven.._Flash! Right then Sam saw the silent night's sky turn from pitch black to bright yellow.

When Dark Sunshine was having Tempest, and Sam was in the barn, alone, there was a storm just like this one. Good thing Jake was with her this time.

Sam thumped back down in her sleeping bag and smiled. For some reason, she felt safer now. Trying hardest not to wake him, Sam turned herself so that she faced Jake.

_Maybe if I'm not facing the Calico Mountains, I won't have a dream like that again, _she thought.

As if she had never woken up from her bad dream in the first place, Sam fell back asleep in seconds. There, she and Jake slept peacefully, just waiting for Witch to wake them up and tell them that her foal is finally being born and coming into the world.

30 minutes later, Sam woke up again, and this time, it was not from a bad dream.

"What the..?" She looked around. This was weird. Definitely weird.

The barn didn't sound quiet and peaceful, like it had when she had fallen asleep.

It sounded as if all the horses, who _were _sleeping and content, now sounded as if they had suddenly turned into monsters. Especially one on the right side. There, Sam heard a horse kicking his stall so hard that he made it sound like it was coming apart.

Horses everywhere were whinnying so loud, it hurt her ears. Their bobbing and shaking heads hung out from the doors of their stalls, rolling their eyes so you could see the white, and trying to bite their neighboring friends. Kicking the ground, kicking the stalls, biting, yapping, whinnying, jumping, it all seemed so confusing and wrong. And Witch! Sam almost forgot about her. She got up and looked in her stall, but the black mare was just laying in her bedding, looking around, as if none of this was even happening.

"Jake for crying out loud why are all the horses acting like this?"

She looked down at him. He was buried under his covers.

"Uggh jake!" Sam kneeled down beside him. But when she flipped over his covers, no one was there.

"What?" Sam looked around. "Uhh..Jake? Where'd you go?" She yelled.

No answer.

_Maybe he went to get more water for Witch, _She hoped.

_Okay..think fast..what should i do..,_Sam thought as she stood up and backed away from Jake's sleeping bag. She looked at the horses.

The stall at the end of the barn on the right kept vibrating and making loud banging sounds. Then she heard the horse inside it neigh really loud and he stuck his head out for a second but then took it back inside his dark stall.

Sam ran over there quickly. She read the sign on his stall door:

_Ricardo's Last Chance_

_Careful: Stallion. May bite. _

_Owned by: TPR (Three Ponies Ranch)_

Sam read the first line again. Ricardo's Last Chance.

_Coming here was probably his last chance, _She thought. She hated to think that, but it was probably true. And the Ely's were really nice. They would at least try to give him another chance.

Suddenly Ricardo's chestnut head swung out and almost hit her.

"Woah, boy," Sam said and backed away.

When he noticed her, he pinned his ears back and revealed his teeth.

"Oh I see those," Sam said. "Yes boy, you do have handsome teeth. Just don't try to bite me with them."

Ricardo rolled his eyes so Sam could see the white parts. He went back in his stall and began to bang it as hard as he could with his hooves. She could hear the wood ripping off fast.

Now, it wasn't just him who was doing it.

Sam looked around. All the other horses were acting even more crazy then they were before. And the barn sounded not like a barn should've. It sounded...like a zoo right before dinner time. Probably even worse.

"Huh?" Sam saw something odd in the corner of her eye.

She turned around to see something she had never seen before. There, in his stall, Ricardo was jumping so high that he was almost hitting the rafters.

Sam gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She couldn't believe it. "Why are you guys acting like this? Seriously? Am I missing something?" She thought out loud. "And where's Jake!" She held her hands up in frustration.

Seriously. Where was he? Wouldn't he hear all of this commotion if he was getting water or something? Wouldn't he be here by now?

Sam heard a thump. And then a groaning noise.

"Ricardo!" She sighed. He accidentally hit a rafter and now his forehead was dripping with blood.

But he didn't stop. He started banging his head on the stall door really fast and making his head bleed even more.

"I have to do something!" Sam thought out loud. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

"Okay..I'm going to let you out. For your own good. But it's not going to be my fault if something goes wrong," She added. "Jake should be here but instead he's making me figure out what to do!"

Acting fast, Sam unbolted Ricardo's door. As soon as she stepped out of his way, the chestnut stallion leaped out of his stall.

She watched and it was like slow motion as his forelegs crashed into the earth. Behind him, his long, strong legs thrashed out in a buck and Sam didn't realize she was standing too close. But it was too late to change that. Ricardo's left hoof hit her head and she collapsed onto the ground.

"No!" Was the last thing she heard someone shout as she groaned with pain, letting her head fall down to the side. Her eyes closed. She was unconscious.


	4. Who are you?

Jake came running up to Sam.

"Noo..Sam...Umm..," Jake said, his voice trembling. He looked around frantically. Blood began to dribble down Sam's forehead.

"Here," Jake took off his shirt and wrapped it around her head. He brushed the hair out of her face so the blood wouldn't get in it.

Witch needed the water he was holding. Ricardo was running off toward the Calico Mountains. The horses in the barn were acting very..insane. _Probably because of what happened just now, _He thought. But none of that mattered right now because..Sam was hurt. Badly.

He bent down beside her, looking into her eyes. "Sam, what happened? Can you talk? If you can.. say something."

She didn't. She just lied there, her eyes closed, barely breathing.

"damn," Jake mumbled under his breath. _She's unconscious. That's really bad..She wasn't supposed to have another blow to the head..and..what is this gonna do to her? _

Jake didn't want to think about that right now.

_Okay..what should I do? _He thought. _Everyone's gone on that stupid trip..okay maybe I should call Wyatt..if the phones are working.._

Jake stood up. "Because of this damn storm!" Jake yelled furiously, throwing his hands up to the ceiling. He backed up but wasn't ready to leave yet. He took one last look at Sam.

He shook his head. _Oh, what the heck, _He thought.

"Brat," Jake said. "I know that you can't hear me right now..but you know..you could've just waited until I came back. Why did you even let Ricardo out in the first place?" He asked. "Were you..mad or something because I wasn't there and you thought I left you here alone? Or because you felt sorry for him because his sign said _Ricardo's Last Chance_ and you thought you should let him free? For whatever reason..just don't do something like that ever again. I know you think you're doing the right thing, but you're really not.

Jake stopped talking and realized how stupid he sounded talking to someone who couldn't hear him. He ran off and headed to the house. When he finally got there, it seemed like it took forever. He grabbed the phone and began searching frantically for River Bend's number.

"Mom...Dad...Kit...Quinn...," Jake read out loud, going through his personal phone book. "Adam, Bryan, Rachel..?" He tore that page out and threw it away instantly. Why would he ever want or even _need _ to call _her?_

"River Bend!", Jake began dialing the number right away.

"Great, the phone isn't working. Should've checked that first," Jake told himself. "Darn storm." he put the phone down. What should he do now? The hospital was hours away and he didn't have a car. It would take way too long to ride out there. And how in the world would he take Sam with him?

_I guess I could ride out to River Bend real quick and get Wyatt and Brynna, _Jake decided.

Running as fast as he could, Jake came back to the barn to check on Sam. She was still how he left her. _Maybe I should move her to a more comfortable spot, _Jake thought. Lifting her up very gently, he carried her and walked to the house.

"Sam, I promise you, I'll make sure you're okay," Jake whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens, I'll make sure of it." He brushed the auburn hair out of her closed eyes. "I promised myself, when you were in the hospital, that I would look after you better and make sure you're safe. And I'm sorry I broke that promise."

Jake got to the house and set her down on the couch as gently as he could. He went back outside to get Chocolate Chip, tacked him up as fast as he could leaped up, landing on his horse's back. "Run!" Jake shouted to his horse and kicked him with his spurs, heading straight out into the darkness.

It was so dark, Jake couldn't see that well, but despite the darkness, Jake pushed his horse on and made him gallop as first as he could. At first Chip was hesitant but then he could feel how determined his rider was to get to where ever they were going so he went faster. And because Jake is such a good rider, and almost like his master, and he knew what his master would do if he backed down now. Over the years, Jake had earned Chip's respect. Even thought he is Quinn's horse, Jake rides him fairly often when he doesn't feel like chasing Witch.

They finally crossed the bridge to River Bend when Jake noticed that the lights were on inside the house.

_Weird, _Jake thought. Why, in the middle of the night, would the lights be on? Jake thought as he dismounted and tied Chocolate Chip to the hitching post. But before he could go inside, someone stepped out and walked toward him.

Jake couldn't make out who it was. It couldn't be Wyatt or Brynna, because the person was way too small. Gram, maybe? No, too fast..

"Hey, Jake!" Jen called, coming up to him. Now he could see her more clearly. She wore blue pajamas with horses on them, and boots. But what was she doing here?

"Uh, hey Jen," Jake replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He forgot he was still shirtless.

He was gonna ask her what she was doing here but then he thought of Sam, laying on the ground unconscious.

"Jen, get Wyatt and Brynna, quick. Sam really needs them. She's hurt; she let out one of the stallions at my ranch and he bucked, and his hoof struck her head," Jake spat out the words so quickly Jen could barely understand him.

"Oh my god," Jen yelped. "This is bad," She said. Her voice was trembling with fear. "Wyatt and Brynna aren't here, Jake. Apparently something bad happened to your brothers, like a car crash or something and they went to see if they were okay."

"Shoot!" Jake let out a long, shaky sigh. "Oh, man," He looked down and ran his hand through his black Shoshone hair. First Sam, now his brothers. He couldn't take it any longer.

"So they told me to stay here with Grace until they get back," Jen said.

Jake was only half listening. He could feel tears under his eyelids but he was surely not going to let them out.

Sam needed desperate help. Medical help. Who knew a lot about taking care of people? Surely not him. Wait..

"You're good at math and science, right," Jake blurted. Jen looked surprised. "Why yes, Jake,Yes I am.That's like..my _specialty. _It's been my specialty for like, ever," Jen said slowly, as though he was stupid.

"Yeah, well, Sam told me how you're studying to be a vet when you're older. Do you think maybe you can help her?" Jake asked. "Please, Jen? You're her best friend and, you're her only hope."

"Jake! " Jen exclaimed,"Of course I'll help Sam! I'd do anything to help her! And I'm _just_ as sad and scared for her as you are," She said, a little mad at him for thinking she didn't care about her best friend. "Wait right here, I'm gonna get Silly. Trust me, I'll be very fast. I'll probably even ride her bareback," Jen said and ran to get her horse.

"Well I would too," Jake yelled after her. "I just..don't know anything about medical stuff!" He really didn't. If he did, he would have definitely stayed at his ranch with Sam all night long. He would have patiently waited until she was conscious again. That's what he's gonna do, as soon as Jen comes back. "Hurry!" Jake suddenly felt a lump in his throat. _What if Sam doesn't make it this time? _

As Jake waited, he thought about how tonight was really not going the way he planned. _How could Sam be so stupid? All she cares about are horses. She always thinks she's doing the right thing but she's not. And she doesn't realize how many people care about her. _Then he thought about his brothers. _I wonder if any of them are hurt! Aw man, Bryan was probably driving. I remember he told me he wanted to drive on the way there. _All Jake wanted to do was watch Witch give birth! Why did things always have to go so wrong! _I really hope Sam and my brothers are okay, _He thought. Great. It was getting harder for him to hold back his tears.

Right then, Jen came back on Silly. She was riding bareback like she said. Jake hopped back up on Chocolate Chip and they were on their way galloping to Three Ponies Ranch. Jake thought he heard something and looked at Jen, who suddenly burst into tears and began bawling.

"S-S-am..," Jen cried. "S-she Can't-" She was now crying like crazy. Silly side-stepped, confused. "She can't d-die!"

Great. That only made Jake want to cry more. The tears were almost out and the lump was getting bigger, but he couldn't let them out. He just couldn't. And if he let it all out now, Chip would slow down. He needed to get to Three Ponies as fast as he could for Sam, who was unconscious. And bleeding.

Silly was slowing down. "Jen, I know it's hard, but you need to try and keep it together!" Jake yelled back to her. "We need to get there fast! Before Sam..," Jake stopped. "Before it's too late."

"I'll tr-try," Jen managed. She pushed Silly on, who suddenly burst into a really fast gallop, faster than Jen had ever experienced on her. Jen bounced in her saddle, trying to get her balance back from the unexpected outburst from her horse. Jake smiled in amazement as Silly ran past him and toward Three Ponies. Jake buried his spurs in Chip's sides, who then broke into a really fast run as they caught up with them.

"She's running like that because she's nervous and senses there's something wrong," Jake yelled to Jen. Jen looked back and nodded, still trying her hardest not to cry.

When they finally got there, they ground tied their horses and Jake led Jen to the house, where Sam was still laying on the couch. Jen gasped, then instead of red-eyed and sad, now put on a real serious-doctor look, pulled up a chair and started examining her head.

"Okay," Jen said. "She's unconscious, which you already know," She nodded to Jake. "And..her forehead is bleeding a little."

"Yeah," Jake said. "I was coming back from getting water for Witch, and that's when I saw Ricardo's hoof strike her head pretty hard."

Jen winced. She looked at Sam's head again. "And I see you wrapped your shirt around her head," She said, pointing. She looked up at Jake. "You know..Sam is really lucky to have a friend like you. I mean, it's _freezing_!" Jen said, laughing. "And I know that you'd do anything for her," she added.

Jake snarled rubbed the back of his neck . "Okay, just quit talking and get to work." Suddenly he sounded like Wyatt instead of himself. "I'll get the first aid kit out," Jake said as he walked inside the tack room. That kind of mushy-talk just wasn't for him. Especially when it had to do with Sam. It's not like he cares about her _that _much.

"Here it is," Jake grabbed the white and red kit that read "First-aid" and opened it up. "Okay, um, I see bandages..rubbing alcohol, stitches-"

"Give me the stitches," Jen demanded.

Jake didn't hesitate and gave her them right away. "Is she gonna be okay? How long is she gonna be unconscious?" Jake asked. Jen glared at him. "Will you be quiet, I don't know," She said.

Jake's jaw tightened. He usually didn't talk a lot, but this was Sam who was hurt, on the couch, and Jen was stitching her up. How could he stay quiet!

Jen was just finishing stitching the wound on Sam's forehead. "9, 10..done!" Jen cheered and carefully put away the stitches. "Now all we need to do is wait until she's conscious again."

Jake looked at her. "Ookay how long is that gonna take? Do you know?" He asked hopefully. Jen shook her head. "No, sorry. You'll just have to wait. I'll probably head back to River Bend, and I borrowed Brynna's cell phone, so you can call me incase she doesn't wake up in the next 2 hours. But I'm sure she will. It doesn't look too bad." Jen said, brushing the dirt off her pants.

Jake nodded and made a "walk off" gesture with his hands. He didn't tell her the that the phones weren't working. _I don't need to tell her, _He thought. _'Cause Sam _ will _wake up in the next 2 hours. She has to. _

Jake heard the door slam after Jen walked out, but he didn't take his eyes off of Sam.

Suddenly her eyes opened.

"Sam," Jake yelled, hugging her. He kneeled down closer to her. "Sam, you're okay!" He said, making his hug tighter. He was laughing and his tears started coming down out of pure joy. "Shoot, you have no idea how scared Jen and I were," He let go of her and looked into her eyes. They were cloudy and half-open. "Sam, you scared me half to death. I thought you were gonna die this time. Don't EVER do anything like that again!"

Sam groaned. Her head would've dropped back down but Jake held it up.

"Sam, are you okay?"

She mumbled something Jake couldn't understand. "What?" He asked. Sam opened her eyes a little wider. She was trying to say something but couldn't.

"Sam, answer me. Are you okay?" Jake asked, concerned.

"Huh-Who are you?" Sam asked, and this time, Jake let her head drop. His face felt like it had just been slapped real hard and his heart felt like it had ripped right down the middle.


	5. Wait until you see the Phantom

**Hey, Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've had lots of homework!** **Okay here is the 5th chapter I hope you like it and don't worry there will be more action soon! Thank ya'll for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

By what Sam had said that second, Jake knew what had happened to her. She had lost her memory. _What if she never gets it back?_, Jake thought. _ She doesn't remember me. She probably doesn't remember anything. Sam..doesn't even know who I am now And if she never gets her memory back..that means.._, Jake shook his head at the thought. He didn't even know what exactly he was thinking.

Opening her eyes a little wider, Sam took a long, focused look at Jake and just realized this creep was hovering over her and she started screaming at the top of lungs. She was screaming so loud that Jake had to put his hand on her mouth and hold her so she didn't run away.

"mm!..mmmmm..mm!" Sam mumbled, her voice muffled from the strength of Jake's hand. She was squirming to get away but Jake was just too strong.

"Sam..Sam calm down!" Jake told her, not letting her go. "Sam, It's just me, Jake Ely. You know, the guy you've known your whole life?"

But Sam didn't listen to him. She kept trying to get away and wouldn't stop until he let her go.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jake asked, letting her free. Sam started screaming again as Jake yelled over the screaming, "You can run around as much as you want, but you can't get much far," Jake said, locking the door.

"Aaaaah!", Sam screamed as she flew over to the farthest couch and buried her face in the pillows. Finally she sat up, half-crying, looking at Jake.

"Who are you, you creep? Get away from me! I don't know what you wanna do to me but..but-"

"Hey!" Jake yelled. He sat down beside her, but she got up so fast that she fell. Jake caught her, then brought her back up and looked into her scared eyes. He could feel her shaking and he knew that wasn't like Sam. "Sam..I know you don't remember me but trust me, I would never do anything to hurt you! We've known each other forever. I'm the one who works at your ranch every week. Sam, we're best friends!" He said, brushing her hair back from her eyes. Sam looked away.

"Sam, look at me," Jake said, and she looked. "Now tell me, do I look like the kinda person who would wanna hurt you?" He asked, looking her directly in the eye, waiting for a response.

Sam took in a long, shaky breathe as she looked at Jake clearly for the first time.

He was right. He didn't really look dangerous. Sure, he was very muscular, but he actually looked kind of... handsome. And those eyes...

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes look like the eyes of a mustang?" Sam asked, calming down a little.

Jake's gaze on her suddenly broke and his eyes widened. Sam had told him a long time ago, when they were much younger, that he had "mustang eyes".

"Yeah," Jake said. "Yeah..someone actually has told me that before," Jake said, looking down.

Sam sat down beside him.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

Jake looked back up at her. Why did she wanna know so fast?

"My best friend," Jake said.

"What is she like?" Sam asked, smiling.

Jake shook his head and stared down at the wood floor again before saying, "Well, I can't tell you what she's like now, but I can tell you how she _was _like."

Sam didn't know what he meant by that but she went along with it.

"Go on," She said.

"She was..my only real friend. I mean, I have others, but I just couldn't talk to them like I could with her, you know? I mean, even though she annoyed the heck out of me sometimes and I did the same to her, she was always there for me. She knew me like no one else did. She could tell when my "mustang eyes" looked sad and when they looked happy. Even when I wasn't showing my feelings, she could always see right through me. And that's always been a mystery to me," Jake said, laughing softly. "I never know why I teased her so much. She just..brought out the pest in me, I guess."

Jake looked at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

Jake shook his head, forgetting it was rude to stare.

"Oh, and what happened to her? Because you keep saying _was _instead of _is. _

"Nothing," He said. "Anyway, what she loved, more than anything, was her horse, Blackie."

Sam's eyes widened. "She had a horse?"

"Uh..yeah..in fact your on a ranch right now.._my _ranch," Jake told her, figuring she hadn't forgotten about horses. _Of course, _Jake thought. _She always has them on her mind. _

Sam gasped so loud Jake jumped.

"Oh my gosh we ARE?" Sam exclaimed. "I've never seen one! Can we go out there? Can I pet your horses!" Sam asked, jumping up and down anxiously.

"No, there's a storm right now, and uh, you should probably look in the mirror."

Sam looked at him confused.

"Ookay, Where's one?" She asked, looking around.

"Over there," Jake said, pointing to a small circular mirror on the wall across the family room.

Sam got up and ran to look at her reflection, and what she saw made her gasp.

"Umm...why..do I have stitches on my forehead?" Sam asked, slowly backing away, turning to look at Jake.

"Well you see, um," Jake began. "My mare, Witch, was supposed to give birth tonight and you were staying overnight to watch. In the middle of the night, when I was getting water for Witch, I guess you woke up and saw that I was gone, so you got mad or something. Next thing I knew, you were letting out one of our stallions and he kicked you in the forehead which made you go unconscious and lose your memory," Jake explained.

"Oh, so _that's_ why I didn't know how I got here or where I was when I woke up!" Sam said slowly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I see that head injury made you kinda slow, too," Jake teased.

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

Whomp! A pillow flew across the room and hit Jake in the head.

"Ow!" Jake said, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Sam laughed. "For being stupid!" Sam said as she sat down beside Jake again. "So..why was I watching your mare give birth with you? What am I? Your friend? Girlfriend?"

Jake started laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch. "What?" Sam asked, confused. That made Jake laugh even harder and down he went.

Sam looked down at him. "What did I say? Why are you laughing so hard?" When Jake didn't stop laughing, Sam got frustrated.

"Tell me!" Sam demanded. "You know..If you are my boyfriend..then I have pretty bad taste in guys," Sam mused.

Jake stopped laughing and sat back up. He looked up at her. "Sam, don't worry. You're not my girlfriend," Jake said, laughing a little bit more. He got up and sat back on the couch. "Just my friend," He said, and suddenly his face got more serious. "My best friend."

"Oh...," Sam said. She looked at him. "So..earlier when you were talking about your best friend, that was really me you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Jake said sheepishly. "That's why I kept saying _was._"

Sam looked down. "Oh," She managed. "I'm sorry for losing my memory," She said, looking sad. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What if..my memory never comes back?" Sam asked.

"No, don't worry. It will," Jake said, nodding so fast his hair shook. "All I have to do is make you remember the things that were most important in your life. Like horses," Jake said.

Sam's eyes widened every time she heard the word "horse". "What makes you think I forgot about horses? I _love _horses."

"Yeah, I know you do," Jake said. "But do you remember your horse, Ace? Dark Sunshine? Tempest? Blackie?" He asked. Sam stared at him blankly.

Jake shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't think so," He said, getting up and making a gesture for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, closing the door behind her. "What time is it?"

Jake looked at his watch. "5:27 am," he said, remembering it was only 8 hours ago when him and Sam went into the barn and set down their sleeping bags. Little did they know, the night was going to turn out disastrous.

"I'm taking you outside to have you meet your horse, Ace. He'll remember you, and don't freak out or anything if he nudges you, searching for treats or something," Jake warned.

Sam shook her head confidently. "I won't."

When they walked outside in the darkness, it wasn't raining anymore. Jake looked toward the barn. He thought about Witch and how she was supposed to foal tonight.

"Actually," Jake said, clearing his throat. "Let's go check on my horse first. I just need to see if she's foaled already," He said, walking to the barn. At first Sam was stubborn and didn't want to go but then her curiosity got the best of her and she followed Jake.

"It's funny," Jake shouted back to her. He waited until she came closer, then he continued. "What I'm about to tell you. Because I had to say the same thing to Sam before we got here last night," Jake said. "My mare, Witch, is very..meaner than other horses. If you get too close, she'll want to eat you alive. Just, when you get to the barn, be very quiet and try and make it so that she forgets you're in there," Jake said, pointing to the barn. "We'll only be in there for a couple minutes."

Sam shrugged. "Fine with me," she said. When they got to the barn Jake peeked inside Witch's stall. The oblivious mare was just laying in her bedding, no foal in sight.

Jake let out a sigh of relief. "She hasn't foaled yet!" He whispered to himself, trying not to disturb Witch. He turned around to face Sam.

"No foal in sight. Looks like it'll probably be coming out tonight so I still have time," Jake announced smiling.

Sam grew impatient. "Okay can we just see my horse now?" Sam asked. Jake smiled and shook his head as he walked off out the barn toward the paddock where Ace was grazing. Sam definitely still had her stubbornness.

Ace suddenly lifted his head from the grass and stared at his approachers. He gave them a look that said, I'm only interested in you if you have treats.

"Careful," Jake said as Sam unbolted the gate and scratched Ace's ears. The gelding loved it. Sam laughed when Ace nudged her with his head. Sam started scratching the base of Ace's mane.

"Hey, that's Ace's favorite spot!" Jake exclaimed. "You remembered his favorite spot!" He knew it wasn't anything big, but it was progress.

Sam smiled a smile so big Jake had never seen before. At least not for a long time. He remembered he saw that smile when she had come home from San Francisco. "Now I know why I loved horses so much. Especially this one," Sam said.

"Yeah, and wait until you see the phantom. You'll _love _the phantom. I know Sam sure did," Jake said, and took Sam's arm as they walked across the ranch yard.

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked excitedly. "Will I get to see him? The phantom? And why do you call him that? Is that like his name or something?"

Jake stopped, looked at her and said, "You'll see."

As Sam eagerly let Jake lead her on, they walked out of the ranch and onto the trails. There were lots of hills, some trees, things Sam could barely see, and the smell, the beautiful smell...

"I love this smell," Sam blurted. "It smells very..familiar," She added, picking up a dead leaf that she stepped on and studied it.

"Probably does. You've lived here your entire life. Except for those two years when you had to live in San Francisco with your aunt Sue," Jake pointed out.

"Why did I have to do that?" Sam asked.

Jake looked down.

"Because of me."

Sam stopped in her tracks. Jake kept walking until he realized he couldn't hear her walking behind him. He turned around.

"Ookay..," Sam began. "So, I had to move all the way out to San Francisco with my aunt Sue for two years because of you?" Sam asked. "Tell me again why I was your best friend?"

Jake laughed. "Just..forget I ever said anything. Come on, I needa show you something. We're getting closer," Jake said, urging Sam on.

The sun was really coming up now. Sam and Jake had to shield it from their eyes as they looked around.

"Here, follow me," Jake said, taking Sam's hand. "We're gonna have to make our way around the creek." Jake explained. "Stupid rain," he muttered.

Sam could definitely hear the cascading rapids up ahead. The trees surrounding them were getting taller. "Woah," Sam said, making her way around a huge spider web. She had almost run into it. Was this small hike even worth what he was taking her to see? She sure hoped so, because if she felt another thorn poke through her skin, she swore she would-

"Aah!" Sam screamed as she tripped and fell into the creek. She was too busy in studying the stuff around her that she forgot to look _down_.

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed. "Brat," he muttered as he helped her out. Sam rose up and glared at him. "Don't call me that," she demanded. "I'm just not used to this," Sam said, shoving past Jake and shaking the water off her hands.

When Jake didn't say anything back, Sam turned around. He was staring up ahead.

"What do you see?" Sam asked, coming over to stand beside Jake. She didn't notice anything at first, but then, as if he suddenly appeared, Sam saw a beautiful, tall white stallion standing on the hill above them, gleaming in the sun, and prancing in place. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Sam stood speechless.

"Wow," She said, when she finally could find the right words. "He's gorgeous."


	6. Last Tear

The phantom moved closer, wanting to get to his girl, yet hesitated when he noticed Jake. For a minute he looked unsure, then softly and quietly nickered and whirled around, forming a big dust cloud. He ran off through the sunset, with only the sound of his galloping hooves hitting the ground as proof that he really was there.

Sam closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again, still amazed at what she had just seen.

"That horse used to be mine?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah," Jake said as they strutted out of the creek and onto the path. "So..," he said carefully. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not really," She said, squinting because of the sun. When they got back to the ranch, suddenly Jake stopped and just stood there wide-eyed. At first Sam was confused, but when she saw what Jake saw, she was even more puzzled.

Three cars were parked in front of the ranch house. One was completely damaged, with windows broken and the front totally jammed up. Sam gasped when she saw an ambulance.

"Uh..Jake..," Sam began, her voice shaky. But before she could say anything else, Jake grabbed her hand and ran behind a bush.

Jake obviously didn't want them to know they were there so Sam lowered her voice down to a whisper.

"Jake, who are they? What happened? And why are we hiding behind a bush?"

Jake looked at her directly in the eye. "Sam," he said, his voice unmistakably serious.

"I'm not even sure why we're hiding myself...but what I do know is my brothers got in a car crash and-"

He broke off, then looked down and shook his head.

"Okay, I do know why we're hiding. If someone else finds out you've lost your memory you'll probably be sent back to San Francisco."

Still confused, Sam peeked at the scene. A woman with short, blonde hair was crying and hugging a taller man, who was probably her husband. Four guys who Sam assumed were Jake's brothers were standing by the damaged car. One had a cast and held crutches. Then, Sam saw it. A hospital bed on wheels, carrying another one of Jake's brothers. Her heart sank.

"There's an ambulance. Don't you think they can help me?" she asked.

"Probably. But that one time, when you went to San Francisco, I...just don't think I could take it again..," Jake said, looking at Sam. His mouth opened, like he was going to say something else, but didn't. Then, slowly, he leaned in closer..and closer, until their lips touched. Gently Jake kissed her and she kissed him back. His hand softly touched her face and the kissing started to become more intense when-

"Samantha."

Recognizing her name, Sam whirled around and Jake sucked in a breath when he saw Wyatt standing in front of them. The tone of his voice made it clear that he was not happy.

Jake leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear.

"That's your dad. Pretend like you know who he is."

Sam nodded and slowly stood up.

"Jake," Wyatt said, and by that Jake quickly got up. "Wyatt..," he began."Sam didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who kissed her! She was trying to break free-"

Jake broke off as Wyatt made a "go on" gesture with his hand.

"Go on, Jake. Leave. You're fired."

Suddenly, everything seemed like slow motion to Sam. It had turned dark, and all she could hear now were the crickets and the faint crying of Jake's family. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't hold in the tears that were building up inside of her, so she let them go. Cold on her cheeks, everything suddenly looked like one, big blur.

Taking one last look at Sam, Jake backed away and walked off into the darkness of the night.

"No," Sam whispered, tugging on Wyatt's grasp, put he pulled her back in and said, "Sam, it's okay," and walked away taking her to the horrible scene of tragedy. How could her dad do this? Sam looked back one more time, only to see nothing. Jake was gone. Where did he go?

"Hey," Sam blurted, "Don't you think you were a little to hard on him? I mean, his brothers were just in a car crash," Sam said, hoping he would change his mind.

"I told him he was fired, not that he had to leave the ranch."

"But you did!" Sam said, her voice choked up by tears. "You told him to leave, to go on!"

Wyatt shook his head firmly. "I didn't mean for it to sound like leave the ranch. Plus, that boy was too sad to be in the hospital when you were in a coma. Probably too sad to face his brothers like this, too."

Sam wasn't done yet. "But why did you have to fire him?" she asked. "It was only a-"

Wyatt broke her off. "Sam," he said sharply. "You guys were hiding behind a bush. Who knows what it could've let to. _No _one gets away with that with my daughter. Not even Jake," he said, giving her a pat on the back, and when Sam opened her mouth to say something else, it was too late because Wyatt was already talking to Jake's parents. Sam sighed and wiped away what she hoped was her last tear.


	7. Breakfast Conversation

**Hi sorry for not updating in a while I've been so busy. I also started chapter 3 on Sam's Choice..actually I started a long time ago but couldn't think of anything but finally i know what to write. Okay here's chapter seven!**

Opening her eyes, Sam threw back her covers and frantically looked around. Where was she? It was a small room with horse posters on the walls, a desk to her left and an open window to her right. She chose to look out the window. As she peeked her head out, a shrill neigh came from the pasture below.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, remembering that friendly guy from the other day. Jake. He had told her he worked on her ranch after school, so this must have been her house.

Hopping off her bed, Sam stood up then took a second look at everything more clearly, until her eyes landed on her reflection in the mirror across the room.

One thing was for sure, Sam thought, running her fingers through her messy auburn hair and adjusting her wrinkled shirt. She defintely hadn't taken a shower in a while.

"Okay, now I have to _find _the shower," Sam grumbled after she had found clean clothes.

Being careful not to drop anything, Sam opened her door, gladly discovering that her destination was right across the hall.

"Follow me, everything is alright," Sam sang in a whisper. "I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you, want to leave i can gaurantee you won't find nobody else like me."

Sam wondered how she knew that song when something fell in her path.

"Whoa!" She yelped, landing on the beige carpet.

"Meoooow!"

"Oh..I have a cat?" Sam mused, watching the brown striped kitten scamper frantically down the stairs. Sam sniffed and got back up.

"..Sorry."

* * *

After the refreshing shower, Sam felt good. However the fifteen-minute silence only made her think more about Jake and the previous night. She had to see him again.

Sharp hungerness striked Sam as she entered the food-packed kitchen. As soon as she sat down she noticed two women she's never seen before.The oldest one, probably around sixty, was taking out heavenly smelling cinnamon rolls about the size of the grey bun in her hair. The sight of the freshly baked rolles smothered in icing made Sam's stomach beg, or in it's case, growl for food.

The other woman who was probably in her early thirties was sitting across from Sam and laughing at something Wyatt had just said. Looking down at her now chest length hair, Sam noticed they had almost the same color hair.

_Probably my mom, _Sam thought.

Sam just hoped no one was mad at her because of what happened the other night. Though that was probably why no one was talking to her. _I just have to find out more about what happened to Jake, _she thought.

"Breakfast is ready!" Grey Bun chirped, bringing everything to the table.

"This looks delicious!" Sam said, eyeing everything from the cinnamon buns to the sausage and scrambled eggs. Realizing it was too hard to decide what to eat first, Sam eagerly grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hey mom can you pass the butter?"

Orange Braids chuckled then said, "Mom, huh? So you're finally comfortable enough to call me that now?"

"Uh, sure," Sam said. Okay..she must have been her stepmom. Close enough.

"I'm going to go out and check the garden," Grey Bun said, then left the house.

At that moment, the two people sitting at the other end of the table who were laughing before grew silent. Sam suddenly wished Grey Bun was still there.

"Sam," Orange Braids said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah?" Sam said. _Good, _she thought. _They're finally bringing up the Jake subject. Wait.._is _that a good thing?_

Orange Braids cleared her throat, glanced at Wyatt, then took Sam's hand from across the table and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes stayed serious.

"Sam, now I know i'm not your mother," She said. "But I do know how long you and Jake have known eachother, and how close you two are."

"Extremely close," Sam added, determined to do whatever it took to keep Jake.

Wyatt budded in. "You'll still get to see him, ya know, at school and stuff. But, honey, I was serious when I told Jake he was fired last night."

"No!" Sam blurted, standing up. "You can't do that. Jake is the nicest guy I know and..and just because of one stupid kiss-"

Wyatt broke her off. "Okay, okay, first of all-since when is Jake the nicest guy you know?" He asked, throwing his hands up. When there wasn't an answer he continued: "And second of all, I'm not firing Jake just because he..did that."

"You're not?" Sam asked, a little surprised. "Well what else did he do?"

"Here," Orange Braids announced, handing Sam a folded note. "But before you read it, Wyatt will tell you how he discovered it," She said, nodding at Wyatt.

"You guys are scaring me..," Sam muttered.

"Sorry, honey, I just don't know how to say this cause I know it's gonna break your heart."

Oh well, Sam thought. Her heart was already broken.

"The other day," Wyatt began, "After you and Jake had left, I went into the barn to talk to Dallas, when I noticed Dark Sunshine's stall. It was open just wide enough for Tempest to squeeze through, and of course she did. So when I went inside to try and calm Sunny down, who was practically screaming, I found a note and figured it had fallen from the door. Read it," He said, nodding at the folded note in Sam's hand.

Even though Sam had no clue who Dark Sunshine or Tempest were, she figured they had to be horses. And Tempest was probably a foal.

Carefully, Sam unfolded the note.

It read:

_Dear Sam,_

_Brat. Stop bringin your darned mustangs to your ranch. You're not even a good rider. So, as you can see, I let Tempest go. She deserves a better home._

_-Jake Ely_

**So was it good? Please review! Oh and I know that last part is confusing but there's going to be a twist to it! Thanks for Pitbullover but giving me the idea lol **_  
_


	8. Mounting Ace

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! And sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to stop there because I'm evil and like doing cliffhangers! lol...but the next chapter will come soon. Thank you for all of the reviews I love hearing what you think!**

It had been a week since Sam had seen the note. Ever since Jake had been fired, she never got to see him and give him what he deserved. Having no clue what Tempest looked like, other than the fact that she was a foal, didn't help her much when she went out to look for the lost horse twice.

Sam sighed in frustration. All morning she had been sitting on her porch thinking about the plan she had been mentally conjuring up in her mind all week on how to get the little foal back. She would get on her horse, if she could remember which one it was, find Jake's ranch and make him find Tempest and get him back to her ranch. It was probably definite, Sam thought, that if she had her memory, she would be way more mad than she already was.

Then, Sam's mind veered off to another subject. Jake couldn't be her only friend!There had to be a girl that she was close friends with, or maybe even a group. But no one had called for her or anything. Sam snarled, thinking she couldn't have very good friends in her "real" life. Even Jake wasn't a good friend, considering how he basically set loose her foal and told her she wasn't a good rider.

Shaking her head, Sam silently told herself that if she wanted to find Jake, she had to focus on her plan.

Sam got up and went to the pasture where there were saddle horses grazing and swishing their tails in content.

Sam squinted her eyes against the sun. "Okay..where's Ace..," Sam spoke quietly to herself.

After a moment of looking and calling, she finally decided to go in the barn, thinking that maybe if he saw the tack, he would come.

As she was walking and trying to find the tack room, suddenly a little bay face popped out of a stall door and blocked her way.

"Hey, cutie," Sam said, rubbing the horse's ears. "What's your name?"

When she looked down at the sign attached to his stall, she was surprised to see the name "Ace" and smiled.

"So you're Ace?" Sam said. "I have good taste in horses." Sam laughed when Ace stomped his foot and bobbed his head up and down, looking eager for a ride.

"Okay, one second..."

Once she found the halter and tack, Sam took her horse out to the hitching post. Though it was a little hard for her to remember how all the loops and buckles went, it only took her about 5 minutes to get everything on. When the last buckle on the bridle was clicked, Sam stepped back, perched her hands on her hips, and smiled proudly at her work. "I'm ready," Sam said, while confidently nodding her head.

Sam loved horses. She didn't know why, but whenever someone just said the word _horse, _her eyes grew big in excitement. Now, getting the chance to actually ride her own, Sam felt more than just excitement. She felt free.

Then, clutching her reins, closing her eyes and holding her breath, Sam leaped up onto the little bay's back. For a moment she just sat there, eyes still closed, letting the cool breeze make her auburn hair flow. She heard a crow in the distance and smiled. The smell of horses and Nevada was candy for her nose. All the things around her: horses, a flowing river, and the essence of Nevada soothed her soul.

Sam took in all of it with a deep breath. Then, chest still full with air, she opened her eyes, screamed and fell off.


	9. The Search

"Sam! What happened?"

Brynna let the door slam as she ran over to Ace. Sam wasn't there.

"Sam? Where are you?"

Still no answer. Worried, Brynna frantically walked over to the other side of Ace and gasped.

"Why am I on the ground beside Ace?" Sam grumbled, her head dizzy from the fall. Brynna kneeled down and immediately checked Sam's forehead for bruises. Sam would have collapsed if her step mom wasn't holding her up.

For a second Brynna thought she was unconscious, until Sam stood up and mounted her horse without a problem.

"It's funny," Sam said, turning Ace to face her step mom, "I can't remember anything that happened since..since..when I went with Jake to see Witch give birth!" Sam said, suddenly recalling that night.

"And Ricardo..." Sam had her finger pointed in the air, remembering that stallion who kept making a fuss. All of the horses were. Suddenly Sam remembered when Ricardo got out, and her trying to keep him their, and then...

Sam gasped. "Oh. My. God."

"What, dear?" Brynna asked, thinking her step daughter was insane.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then, unexpectedly, she burst out laughing.

Brynna folded her arms and shook her head. She didn't have time for Sam's ridiculous behavior. "What!"

Sam laughed harder. When she saw Brynna's face, which was not the happiest, Sam fought to keep herself under control.

"I just realized what happened to me over the past..two weeks." Sam smiled, looked at the ground, then continued, "I lost my memory."

"What?" Brynna said in shock. "No, you didn't, 'cause remember just last week your dad and I showed you the note Jake left you?"

Sam looked skeptical. "What note?"

Brynna sighed impatiently. "You know, the one he wrote to tell you he let Tempest loose?"

"What?" Sam yelled. "Oh, no, he didn't, not my baby!"

Ace and Sam were off loping toward the barn before Brynna could respond. Brynna shook her head and walked toward the house. "Sometimes I just don't get a word she says."

As soon as they were in the barn, Sam hopped off her horse and looked inside Sunny's stall. Dark sunshine immediately backed away, showing the whites of her eyes. Sam sighed. Tempest wasn't there.

"I hate Jake Ely!" Sam shouted, getting back on Ace. "Come on, we gotta find her. Or should I have Jake help me since he's the one who let her go?" Sam smirked. "Off to Three Ponies."

Sam didn't care how fast she went on Ace. The sooner she got there, the sooner Tempest would be found and put back into her warm, cozy stall with her mother. It was where she belonged.

"Just a little faster, boy."

Obeying Sam's signal, Ace picked up his speed. Pretty soon everything around her became blurry and it was hard to see. Sam squinted, but fortunately Ace knew where he was going. Sam put his reigns up higher on his neck, telling the gelding she was depending on him all the way.

Finally Three Ponies Ranch came into sight. Sam slowed down Ace. They were both sweaty and breathing hard from determination.

Looking around for a sign of Jake of his brothers, Sam quickly ground tied Ace and headed for the Ely's door. Jake answered.

As soon as she saw his stupid face, she had to fight back the strong urge not to punch it. Sam's hands were already curling into fists. Breathing hard in anger, Sam stared into his eyes, ready to give Jake Ely what he deserved.

Instead of smirking at how frustrated she was, like he usually did, Jake avoided her eyes and frowned. "What do you want?"

"What I want-" Sam paused. "You-" Her brows furrowed. How could she even begin to say how angry she was?

Tears pricked at the back of Sam's eyes. She refused to let them fall, even though her voice quivered, choking them back.

"How could you?"

Sam's expression turned to sadness. Looking up into his eyes, she saw nothing in his face except wood. Plain, hard, dry wood.

"How could I what?" He asked.

"Stop playing dumb with me, Jake, you know what you did."

Jake said nothing.

"You know!" Sam said impatiently. "Tempest might die because of you! I used to look up to you, Jake. I thought of you as the best cowboy in Nevada." Sam paused, fighting back the tears that kept threatening to fall. "I bet this is Darrell's fault. He's changing you. Isn't he?"

"How did you-" Jake's eyes widened. "You got your memory back?"

Sam rolled her eyes up to the sky. "Yes, I did, now can you please help me find Tempest?"

Jake's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Now..what's all this you're talkin' about? I never let Sunny's foal loose. Why would I do that?"

But...

Sam's mind veered back to the note Brynna had told her about. She said _he _had written it. Something wasn't right.

Oh well, Sam thought. Right now she just wanted Tempest back.

"Never mind. Someone let her out.." As Sam was thinking, she put her hands in her jean pockets. Her fingers touched something that felt like crumpled up paper. She took it out.

"The note!" Sam said, unfolding it. "Hear, read it." She handed it over to Jake.

Sam watched Jake's expression go from confused to mad as he read it. When he was done, he looked at Sam but said nothing.

"Well?" Sam said. "Who do you think could've written it?"

Jake read the note again and, eyes focused on the paper, said, "This looks like a girl's hand writing." Jake met Sam's eyes.

"Okay, so you're saying you think someone's framed you?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded. "Don't know why. Now, do you wanna find that foal or not?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah. Hurry and get on Witch."

Sam ran over and mounted Ace. "I just hope she's still alive," she whispered to herself.

In a minute, Jake was riding bareback beside Sam.

"Let's go to Gold Dust Ranch. She's met Shy Boots before, so she might be there," Sam said.

"Good thinkin' brat," Jake said. Soon they were off running toward Gold Dust Ranch in hope that Tempest was there, safe and unharmed.


	10. What If

"Tempest!"

Looking around frantically, Sam's heart sank when there was still no sign of the black filly.

"Jake, where could she be?" Sam said, frustrated.

Jake glanced annoyingly at her. "We just started ten minutes ago, Sam. It'll take longer than that."

For Sam that wasn't enough. "What if something has already happened to her? What if she was eaten by a cougar? Oh, Jake!"

"Calm down!" Jake snapped. He didn't have time for Sam's dramatics. Plus, he really didn't want her to start getting all weepy around him. Then she'd be off on her own.

But then he remembered their kiss. Brows furrowed and looking at Sam, Jake knew she didn't remember what happened that night.

Should he tell her?

Sighing, Jake looked ahead and tried to focus on catching Tempest. When Witch swung her head up as a leaf blew past, he shortened his reigns and asked for a slow and steady jog.

Sam brushed past them at a fast paced lope.

"Figures," Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Tempest!" Sam shouted so loud Jake winced. "Where are you, baby? Poor baby."

Jake rolled his eyes but got cut short when he heard bushes rustling to the left. And then he heard a squeal.

Out of a bundle of prickly bushes came Tempest, trotting toward him squealing almost as loud as Sam had when she had been shouting her name. Again, Jake winced.

"Sam, your filly!"

When he realized she was too far ahead to hear, he shouted, "Sam, come get your filly now before she breaks my ear drums!"

At that, Sam swung Ace around and loped toward Jake.

"Do you wanna rope her or should I?" Jake asked patiently.

Surprised, Sam slowed Ace down to a complete stop and stared at Jake. For a change, Jake Ely wasn't being overprotective of her. But maybe that was because he thought she could use some practice, or a warm up, now that she had her memory back.

"I'll do it."

Jake nodded and watched as Sam unclipped the rope attached to the saddle horn. He had taught her to rope that time before she went camping with her friend Jen to rope some cattle. Jake wanted to see if she had progressed.

Biting her lip in concentration, Sam swung the lariat in circles above her head before letting it fly freely in the air and land perfectly around Tempest's neck.

Proud of herself, Sam smiled. "Not like you thought it would turn out on my first try, huh?"

Sam noticed the corner of Jake's mouth rising in a smile and laughed.

"You've sure progressed, that's all I can say."

At first when Sam tugged on the rope to make Tempest walk alongside Ace, she refused. Sam knew talking sweet-talk to her sassy filly was the only way to get her to budge.

"C'mon, my pretty girl, it's time to go home." Harder this time, Sam pulled on the rope. "Your mother is waiting." Sam let out a sigh of relief when Tempest pricked up her shiny, black ears at the mention of Dark Sunshine and finally trotted beside her and Ace.

All this time Jake was thinking about whether he should tell her or not. Would it hurt their friendship? Did he even like her? But if he didn't, then why'd he kiss her? A mixture of anger and confusion flowed through his mind and he wanted badly for it to stop.

"Sam-"

"I'm guessing Witch already had her baby," Sam said at almost the exact same time Jake had begun to talk.

"Uh..Actually, she hasn't."

"What?" Sam said in disbelief. "But..how long has it been since that night I came over? Two weeks? Wouldn't she have already given birth by now?"

Sam wanted to slap herself when she suddenly noticed Jake was riding Witch. Of course she hadn't given birth yet.

"It turned out the vet was way off," Jake said, saying it like she was slow, "Dr. Scott couldn't make it since he was dealing with another emergency, but I was desperate, so I called this guy who I'd heard bad things about. He was the only other one."

"And?" Sam said.

"Witch is still pregnant, but she won't be giving birth until maybe two months from now I'd say."

Sam nodded, looking at the black mare. Alive and full of spirit, Witch looked more herself than ever. Maybe getting all that extra attention had made her happier.

Jake opened his mouth about to tell Sam when he noticed they were now walking across the bridge to River Bend. As soon as Sam said "Thanks", his shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"And sorry I accused you of letting Tempest loose," Sam said, looking over her shoulder. "I just hope I find out whoever is guilty of _really _writing that note..'cause when I do, I'll-"

Jake hushed Sam up but not before she made a fist and punched it through the air. Shaking his head in disagreement, Jake said, "Don't go too far."

Sam sighed, used to him always being overprotective. "I won't."

Though it was hard, Jake finally managed to turn Witch around and head for Three Ponies. When he looked back, Sam was already out of sight, probably in the barn putting Tempest back. As if thinking of how to tell Sam wasn't already hard on his mind, there was also his brothers. We're they okay? And Wyatt had fired him after he caught him and Sam kissing. There was no excuse going there tomorrow; he would have to tell Sam flat out that they needed to talk. But first he would have to take her somewhere far from her ranch..if Wyatt saw them together again, he would probably be furious.

Next thing Jake knew, he was at his house. Hopping off Witch and turning her out to the pasture, he then went inside, lay on his bed, and thought of Sam.

"Tomorrow will be interesting," He said, then rolled over and went to sleep.


	11. I Miss You

Despite the coldness of the night, Sam shivered. He was standing there, brown eyes intently watching her every move. Quietly as she could, Sam closed the door to the ranch house, stepped off the porch and walked five, slow steps toward him. After all, it was 1:00 am, and if anyone found out where she was instead of in her bed dozing off, she would surely be grounded.

White as a ghost, the Phantom stood on her side of the river, his gleaming coat in contrast to the dark night. As Sam walked closer and closer to the wonderful stallion her heart beat so fast she thought it might explode. There were two reasons for it: one, the phantom never came this close to the ranch, and she was excited to get to see him again, especially this close up. Two, if he was this close it had to mean something was wrong, and he was trying to ask her for help.

"Zanzibar," Sam whispered when she was now two feet away from her old horse. His breath on her hand made it tingle. Sam observed every single flinch the stallion made, starting with his ears, which were pointed forward in curiosity, all the way down to his hind legs. Set down with firmness and strength, to Sam it looked like he wasn't planning on bolting anytime soon, which showed how much he trusted her.

At first, Sam thought he was going to quietly nicker in response, like he usually did, but the way he fiercely threw up his head, swished his tail and stomped his fore leg told her otherwise. Then, with that as a warning, he let out a sharp neigh.

"No, Zanzibar!" Sam cried, but kept her voice soft. There was no doubt that his sudden outburst woke everyone in her house.

Just as she thought, the porch light turned on immediately. Sam squinted, but could only make out her dad's angry silhouette as he stormed off the porch walking stiffly and tiredly toward her. Sam felt a sudden whirl of wind beside her.

When Sam looked at the Phantom again she gasped. Instead of him, it was Jake, standing right where the Phantom had just seconds ago. He was looking at her with some kind of sadness in his eyes.

"What is is, Jake?" Sam whispered. When she looked up into Jake's eyes, she knew something bad was going to happen. His eyes told her that it wasn't just going to be grounding, and when her Dad stopped in front of them and their eyes met, Sam read Jake's eyes and knew it had something to do with Dad.

Knowing that, Sam looked at her dad resentfully too.

"Sorry Jake," Dad said, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you."

What! Nooooo-

"OOOOO!"

"Sam! Goodness, what is it?"

Breathing hard, Sam lay upright in her bed, looking at Gram in horror. A few seconds later her face loosened.

"Oh good, it was just a dream."

Gram tsked her tongue. "Another nightmare, huh?"

Sam nodded, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Yeah, only this one was different. Way different." Sam thought of her recent nightmares, and how in all of them replayed the night when Ricardo got loose and kicked her, causing her to lose her memory.

"Really?" Gram asked. "What was it about this time?"

Sam would have told her if she wasn't so tired. "I'm going back to bed. But I promise you'll know in the morning."

Gram gave a sympathetic nod, turned off the lights and closed the door. Hugging her pillow, Sam shivered in the dark, feeling more alone than ever.

-----------------

"Lands, Sam, now I know you're gonna keep complaining to me about how unfair it is but now that Jake doesn't work here anymore, you're really gonna have to start working harder."

Sam moaned. Was this how someone should treat her after she had just woken up? All she planned to do was eat breakfast and head out but _no_. One of the bad things about Gram was that she never quit nagging when there was something needing to be done.

"Sam! Did you hear what your Gram just asked?" Brynna scolded.

"Yes, I did, and I'll get on those extra chores right away," Sam said through gritted teeth.

Before Gram had been nagging at her, Sam had told them about her nightmare. It didn't make Sam happier when they informed her that Jake _had _been fired when her memory had been lost. Fortunately, they didn't agree with her dad's actions, and said they might be able to convince him to apologize to Jake and re-hire him.

As Sam worked away on collecting the hens' eggs suddenly she wondered why her Dad had fired Jake in the first place. Gram and Brynna hadn't told her that part. They looked embarrassed by even talking about the whole situation.

As much as she hated to admit it, Sam missed Jake. She missed it when she could always look out her window, or walk outside and always see him working away with the horses. Now it was all different because of her dad.

Sam smiled when she remembered the song she used to sing right after her mom died. It kind of fit with Jake too.

_I miss you_

_I miss you're smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though we're different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

Sam was still singing the last words to the song when she heard hooves crossing the bridge.

Her spirits lifted when she saw it was Jake, but for some reason he held a finger to his lip signaling for her to be quiet.

"What?" Sam mouthed. For some reason when he did that she felt angry, like he was trying to be the boss.

Jake waved a hand toward him signaling her to come over there.

Rolling her eyes, Sam dropped the basket and ran over until Witch backed away scared. "What is it?"

"Hurry and get on Ace. We're goin' for a ride."

"Oh and what makes you so sure?" Sam hissed, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Because, brat, we have to talk and if you're dad sees me here he'll kick me off," Jake said impatiently.

"My dad isn't that mean," Sam snapped, then tilted her head. "But I'm not either. I'll go get Ace and I might as well ride bareback."

Time rolled by as Sam tied Ace, put on his bridle and finally mounted. She didn't know where they were off to, or why, but Jake was her friend and he needed her help. Or at least she thought he did.

Sam and Jake rode in silence. Sam could feel the tension in the air and whenever she glanced at Jake, curiosity bubbled up inside her, wondering what was so important. Though she also felt sort of nervous because it might be something bad. As her nerves transmitted down the reigns, Ace threw up his head, tugging on the bit. Sam shortened the reigns and he slowed down to a hammering trot. "Ow," Sam cried, breaking the silence.

"What?" Jake asked immediately, his eyes clouded with concern.

Sam's brows furrowed, confused that he would care. "Nothing."

On they went, enjoying the colorful leaves of Fall scattered around the ground and fresh smell of morning. When Jake finally stopped, Sam smiled.

"How did you know this is one of my favorite places?"

Jake shrugged. "I didn't."

They hopped off their horses and stood there, gazing at the beautiful river. But Sam couldn't keep still long for she knew Jake was hiding something. She eyed him and he rubbed his neck in discomfort.

"That night when your dad fired me and you couldn't remember anything...well, something else happened too."

"Oh, I already know about your brothers. Gram told me. I'm so sorry," Sam said sympathetically.

Jake laughed uncomfortably. "No, it's not that. Something _else _happened. Something I should've told you days ago."

Puzzlement came over her. Suddenly a sick feeling came over her and she thought of all the bad things that had been going on. "Jake, you're scaring me...just say it."

Setting his jaw, Jake looked the most serious she had ever seen him in her life. The most nervous, too.

Finally after ten seconds of looking around and clearing his throat, Jake finally said, "When I was with you at my ranch, behind a bush, watching my injured brothers in secret," Jake said nervously, "The reason why you're dad fired me is because we kissed, Sam."

...DUN DUN DUN...

The next chapter will be up probably by Thursday, maybe sooner. :)

Please review!

Oh and the song is by Miley Cyrus from Hannah Montana. I like that show and the song. :)


	12. Amazing

"Wha-" Sam paused. "Why-" Sam cut off again. "You know what, would it just be easier if I said who, what, where, when, why and _how_!" Sam exclaimed.

After she realized what she had just said, Sam felt her cheeks redden and shrunk down lower in the grass. "Uh..you don't have to answer that last part."

Jake blushed too. "Well..what do you mean _who?_" Jake asked, then shook his head and went on, "It was about two weeks ago. You know the rest."

Sam glared at Jake, knowing he was making it hard for her. "You forgot why," Sam said flatly.

Jake rubbed his neck and sighed. "I don't know, maybe.." Jake cut off.

"Maybe...what?" Sam asked. _Maybe he did because he thought my dad would change his mind about firing him_, Sam thought. But her theory would change soon.

"Stand up," Jake said, nodding at her.

For some reason, it felt like something hard was holding Sam down and wouldn't let her up. It was also making it hard to breath. Feeling helpless, Sam looked left where the river was running. For a second the sound of water splashing together calmed her down.

"C'mon, get up." Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she could get away.

"What are y-"

"It's okay."

Jake held her hands in his and stared into her eyes, a look she'd never seen before on him. Sam knew what was coming, and she didn't like it, and she would've wiggled free from his grip if his eyes weren't locked onto hers, making her freeze. Only her nervous trembling made her not freeze completely.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

He was leaning in. Before Sam knew it, they were kissing. She leaned back, reluctant at first. After all, this was Jake, who was like..a brother to her. But despite how weird and messed up the whole situation was, a wonderful sensation came over her, and she wanted it to last forever.

_I'll be a man of my own word_

Suddenly Jake pulled her in so close their bodiestouched. Sam's gasp got cut off by Jake's lips on hers.

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

This time, Sam let him. Jake's fingers which were laced in hers tightened, as if to reassure her, for she was still trembling a little. A few seconds passed and she tried to pull loose from his grip, because she had an urge to touch his cheek, but he didn't let her yet.

_And I'm gonna love you _

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Finally they let go and just stared at each other for a long time, breathing heavily. Jake gently brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her eyes and she smiled, still processing what they had just done. And how it felt.

As soon as they stopped, they kissed again, this time more passionately.

_I wanna honor your mother_

_And I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

They were almost down now by the river. But, being the responsible one, Jake knew it was time to stop.

_Uh oh, what do I do now? _Sam wondered. She felt like looking down. Instead she laughed.

Jake smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just-that felt so..not how I thought it would," Sam managed, still laughing.

Jake nodded. He knew she was still young, and didn't know much about love. Although he didn't either. But he knew this was love. She might just think it was a simple crush.

But he was going to college soon, and he needed to show her they we're meant for each other before he went off, and she possibly found someone else. This had seemed like exactly the right time, and man was Sam right. It had felt amazing. Way more amazing than he had expected.

"Hey Ace," Sam crooned, reaching out a hand to the ground-tied gelding. He gave it a short sniff then went back to grazing.

"Shoot. Gram still thinks I'm doing work." Sam moaned, laying back in the grass.

"Better get you back there quick," Jake said, standing up and brushing off grass. "Witch."

Obedient to her master, the black mare trotted up, her lead rope trailing behind. Jake leaped on her back. "C'mon Sam, get up."

Sam moaned again and this time stood up and slowly got on Ace. Forcing herself to avoid Jake's eyes, she gently kicked her horse into a steady lope.

When they got to the bridge they separated. Jake looked back over his shoulder once more and smiled, then kicked Witch into a jog toward home.

------------------------------------------

Sam lifted her head up and realized it had turned cool after she had turned Ace out and was heading to the two-story ranch house. She would have felt totally relaxed and would have rested if Gram wasn't inside wondering where the heck she was.

There, tipped over on the ground near the chickens, lay the egg basket. Sam picked it up and went inside.

"Where were you?"

Startled, Sam jumped and turned around to see Gram walking stiffly down the stairs. She didn't sound happy.

"Samantha?"

"I..," Sam started, setting down the basket, "I went to Jake's because he was sad about his brothers and I wanted to cheer him up."

Secretly, Sam crossed her fingers and waited, knowing she was bad at lying.

Gram nodded slowly, not sure whether she was or not. "Sam..did he come to you first?"

"..Yes."

Gram tsked her tongue. "Ooh..Then he only wanted to _be_ with you."

"What?" Sam asked.

Gram went on, "He kissed you behind a bush while his brothers were being taken away to a _hospital, _Sam, while you couldn't remember anything. If your dad didn't stop him, who knows what he could have done with you? He was taking advantage of you, Sam. You didn't have your memory. How dare he try that again to you!"

"Wait, just..wait," Sam snapped. "You think he was taking _advantage _of me? Gram, this is Jake we're talking about, not someone like Darrell! He was probably more comfortable kissing me when I couldn't remember anything because then it wouldn't be so embarrassing. I don't know, all I'm saying is that he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't do that to _anyone. _I thought you said you didn't agree with dad when he interrupted us?"

"That was before Jake snatched you away from the chores you were supposed to be doing to mess with you again. I know teenagers, Sam."

Sam shook her head. She felt like she was about to cry.

"No, Gram," Sam said, her voice choked up, "You don't."

Trying her best not to cry, Sam ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

As she lay there on her bed, Sam thought about how messed up their argument was when she had lied in the first place, about going over to Jake's. What had really happened, Sam thought, had been almost like a dream. And she had never realized she liked Jake until that moment, when he had pulled her up close to his body and she just stared up into those mustang eyes, like everything else had vanished and it was just them.

And the kiss, Sam thought as she smiled to herself, the kiss was perfect. Even though it was weird for her at first, since they had known each other all their lives and fought often like siblings, she was almost positive that her and Jake were meant to be together. Even though she was still processing the weirdness of it all.

She liked how crazy it felt. To kiss Jake.

Laughing once more, Sam turned her head around and noticed the note laying there on the floor.

"If Jake didn't write it..who did?" Sam wondered, picking it up. It was written in blue pen. Often times that was very useful to know in the mystery books Sam read, but obviously not now.

Suddenly a whole bunch of people came running across her mind: Rachel, Ryan, Linc Slocum, Jen, Darrell, Jake's brothers...

"I've gotta call Jen," Sam said to herself, dialing her number on the phone.

"Hello?" Jen's voice said on the other line.

"Hi, Jen? There's this note.."

**Did you like it?**

**I was hesitant for a while updating it cause i wanted this chapter to be really good. :)**

** SongMaking Memories of Us by Keith Urban (one of my favorite songs. if you've never heard it, listen to it. now!)**

** Please review!**

**Sorry I said I would update it sooner but I forgot i had family coming out. **


	13. Sneaky

**This is the 13th chapter, Sneaky. I'm planning the story to end on the 14th, and then there will be an epilogue. **

**I forgot that there's only one phone in Sam's house, and I just remembered that when I was writing this chapter lol, but I figured oh well, this is only fanfiction. Sorry this chapter was kind of short..and I know nothing much happened just Sam talking on the phone..but the next chapter will be much better!**

"Someone framed Jake. He didn't write it," Sam said, after telling Jen what the note said.

There was a pause. "..You got your memory back?"

"Yeah. So do you think you know who wrote it?" Sam asked. "Jake said it looked like a girl's handwriting."

Jen ignored the question. "Sam..how did you lose your memory again?"

Sam paused, not knowing why Jen kept changing the subject. "A stallion named Ricardo got loose and his hooves somehow got to my head. It's all kind of a blur to me now."

"Has Jake done anything to hurt you?"

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Jen, you know he wouldn't."

Jen's voice grew quieter. "Sam.."

"Yeah?"

"I wrote the note."

"What!"

Jen was the last person Sam expected to write it. Anger and confusion bubbled up inside her.

"When I saw you in Jake's house, unconscious, I was so scared. Suddenly I stopped thinking clearly and my mind told me it might be Jake who hurt you, not a horse, and I just wanted to get him as far away from you as possible. So I wrote the note."

This hardly made any sense to Sam.

But the sound of her friend crying kept her from yelling and blaming.

"I understand," Sam lied.

Jen sniffed. "You do?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

"Thanks."

Sam hung up, figuring she would leave her questions for later. Her mind still had to process everything.

Finally she decided to call Jake.

"Hello?" Jake's voice sounded sullen.

"Hi."

"My brothers are okay and they can come home tonight."

"Jake, that's great!" Sam squealed. Then she remembered what she had to tell him and her voice grew serious. "I know who wrote the note."

"Who?"

"Jen!"

"What?" Jake asked, shocked.

"I'm confused too, but she said she did because she wanted to get us away from each other, because she thought you were the one who hurt me."

"Why would she think that?"

Sam laughed. "I don't know."

"Yeah..," Jake said. "No offense, but you're friend is kinda crazy."

Sam arched her eyebrows. "Oh, and Darrell isn't?"

Jake shrugged. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you back."

Sam smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

_Today has been _so _weird,_ Sam thought as she hung up the phone and lay back down on her bed.

----------------------------------

When Sam woke up she was surprised to see that it was only 3:30. The sound of the phone ringing right next to her ear was the only reason why Sam woke up, and if it hadn't, she probably would've slept until 6.

Sam grudgingly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I got an idea."

It was Jake. Right then Sam wanted to slap herself for forgetting he said he'd call back.

"What's your idea?" Sam asked, not knowing why they even needed one.

"Come over."

"Jake," Sam said shaking her head, "You know I can't do that. If I did, that would mean I would have to sneak out..."

"Exactly."

"Uh, Jake!" Sam cried. "It's not worth it. I've already gotten into way too much trouble. There's no way I'm risking that again."

Sam didn't know it, but Jake was looking at Wyatt and Brynna for help. Jake doubted it would work, but had no choice but to try harder as they both urged him to convince her more.

Jake sighed, putting his mouth and ear back to the phone. "Look, find a good time to go out the door, like when your Gram is out of sight, then hop on Ace and get out of there. If by chance she catches you, I'll take the blame."

Torn, Sam bit her lip. It was tempting. Tempting to just walk right out of there and ride straight to Jake's.

After a while of thinking Sam finally said, "Fine. I'll do it."

Jake and her parents silently cheered. "Good. We-I'll be waiting."

Sam hung up the phone once again and jumped off her bed, rummaging through her drawers for better clothes. A shower would take too long and she just wanted to get this part over with. And to be with Jake.

Tip-toeing, Sam stopped half-way down the stairs, checking where Gram was.

There was no one in sight, and Sam was about to walk back upstairs figuring she was somewhere outside and would definitely catch her until Sam heard the bathroom door slam. No one came out.

"Jake was right. This is simple," Sam said smiling, then went out the door, got on Ace and loped eagerly to Three Ponies Ranch.

**Idk when I'll update next, but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long!**


	14. Promise

**Kinda-last chapter but there will be an epilogue. **

**Chapter 14: Promise**

Jake's large ranch came into view as Sam walked Ace onto the crunchy gravel, heading toward the big off-white house. Still aware of what she had done, Sam was shaking with guilt and fear that she would be in major trouble when she came back. But there was still a slight chance that she wouldn't be. Crossing her fingers, Sam hoped that Gram would never notice or bother to go in Sam's room and find her gone.

"Ace, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..," Sam thought out loud as she slid off her horse's back and tied him to the hitching post. As if he understood her stress, Ace nudged her shoulder affectionately.

Sam smiled while stroking his small, brown face. He looked at her with trust in his eyes, and that comforted her. Hugging him one last time before she went inside, Sam gave Ace a final pat and strode over to the house in front of her.

Suddenly, coming from the mountains, came a familiar neigh. Sam turned around so fast her hair flew with her and there she saw The Phantom sprinting down the hillside, his tail flowing high with pride and his posture proud as a king.

Excitement rushed through her but at the same time Sam felt sad.

"Why now?" She moaned, throwing her hands in the air. "You had to choose now."

Sam shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on the beautiful stallion. How could she turn away? Chances like this were rare, and only when she was lucky, he would be on the wild side of the river, or out running with his band, and she got to see him up close. Maybe even get to touch him. Or ride him.

Ace nickered at the sight of his wild friend. Hearing that just made Sam angrier, remembering this wasn't a dream. It was real, and she was torn.

"Okay," Sam said, making up her mind, "I'll come over there and see you for about five minutes, and then I have to go."

--------------------------------

"What's taking her so long?" Jake asked impatiently. "I hope she's not hurt. Wyatt, maybe you should check on her, see if she's okay."

"She's fine," Wyatt grunted. "She's ridden Ace a hundred times. If I go out there, that would just ruin the surprise."

"But if Jake goes it wouldn't," Maxine said, her head peeking out from behind a couch. They were all hiding in the family room, waiting for Sam to walk in the house. Any minute now.

Finally, Jake stood up. "Mom's right. I'm going to check on her."

Wyatt sighed in frustration as Brynna patted his shoulder. "Let him. Maybe she is hurt."

"She's not _hurt_," Wyatt grumbled, "That girl can ride anywhere on Ace. Anyone can ride anywhere on Ace!"

Brynna laughed. "True, but still. Just let Jake check."

-------------------------------

"You're so beautiful," Sam crooned, repeatedly stroking the tangled and dirty grey coat on Zanzibar's back. The only sound came from the splashing river, which made a very pretty background where The Phantom stood, as he watched her with amusement. For a minute they seemed to be stuck there, lost in their own thoughts,everything else around them disappearing, Sam completely losing track of time. If anything could make her this mesmerized, it was The Phantom.

There the two stood, still watching each other as Sam stroked the stallion's back when suddenly she thought she heard someone calling her name. Though it was faint, and it could've just been a bird or the wind. Sam shrugged it off and continued petting her horse.

This time the call was louder.

"Sam!"

Sam flinched. "Huh?" But when she turned around no one was there. Until she felt Jake come up behind her. She turned and the Phantom was gone, and instead stood Jake, just like in her dream.

"Wow..," she whispered.

Jake's brows furrowed, then quickly shook his head. "I noticed you got a little distracted."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but he hardly ever comes anymore!" Sam cried.

Jake nodded. "I know. I'm not mad or anything." Right then he flashed Sam a look, and she shivered. It made her remember their kiss, and how good it felt. Which made her think: We're they boyfriend and girlfriend?

"And I won't try to be too over-protectice 'cause I know you don't like it," Jake said, setting his jaw for a real quick second then continuing, "But I really don't want you coming too close to that stallion, Sam. It's dangerous."

Feeling the hot anger building up inside her, Sam closed her eyes and tried to forget what he just said. "Can we just go inside now?" she said through gritted teeth.

Jake nodded, trying to hold in a smile, "Sure," he said, "Let's do that."

-------------------------------

"What's taking him so long?" Maxine wondered. This time none of them looked up, for Sam and Jake could come inside at any moment.

"I don't know, maybe someone should go check on 'im," Wyatt replied sarcastically.

"Oh, Wyatt!" Brynna scolded. "Stop, you're being fussy."

"Nate, move, you're stepping on my foot!" Quinn hissed. Nate, Quinn, and Kit were the only brothers well enough to crouch behind furniture. The others were upstairs.

"Guys, be quiet, I think I hear them coming," Maxine whispered, and the room grew silent.

The door opened with a creak and in came Sam, followed by Jake. Jake secretly raised his hand and counted, and when it had been three seconds, everyone sprung up from their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise!"

Sam's jaw dropped and she nearly fainted but Jake caught her just in time. Finally she said, "But, but..it's not even my birthday!" Sam said, laughing.

"We know _that,_" Brynna said, "But, we figured..well, it's almost Christmas, and we-well, mostly Wyatt-felt bad about how unfairly we treated Jake, and after doing a lot of thinking, your dad has finally considered re-hiring him."

"What? That's great!" And soon Sam found herself running up to her dad and giving him a huge hug, even though he didn't want one. "I knew one day you'd see how cruel it was to fire poor, innocent Jake."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

After a few seconds, Sam stepped back. "But..shouldn't we be giving a surprise party for Jake instead of me?"

They all looked at Jake. He blushed. "What?"

Sam laughed, shaking her head. "Nevermind."

"Wait, there's one more surprise for you," Brynna said, going in the kitchen. She stuck her head in a door and said, "You can come out now."

To Sam's surprise, Gram walked out carrying a huge cake. "Eat up, everyone!" Gram said cheerfully.

_Gram? _Sam thought. _But I thought she knew nothing about this..Oh, what the heck. She has cake._

An hour passed and everyone had already finished eating and were deep in conversation. Every once in a while, a big wave of laughter would fill the room.

It was getting darker and Sam was getting tired. She was about to go outside when she saw Jake. Their eyes met and he signaled her to go outside with him. She smiled and followed.

The sound of singing crickets, frisky horses and the river came down upon the evening as Sam followed Jake to a rock beside the river. This was where they had that talk, actually surprisingly Jake had talked the most, about college and her. Sam smiled at the memory and gently sat down beside Jake.

For a while they just stared up into the black sky in silence. Stars were beginning to form, one by one, each one having it's own unique twinkle.

Then, unexpectedly, Jake reached down and held her hand in his. Startled, Sam shivered. But within minutes Sam started to like how it felt and tightened her grip. It comforted her.

Again, they watched the sky and the stars and the silhouettes of the birds. Sam carefully lay her whole body down on the ground, feeling more confident than she had before. This time she had a choice to look up at the beautiful night sky, or beautiful Jake's head. She chose to look at his head.

"Jake-"

"Sam-"

Both of them paused, then laughed.

"You go first," Jake said.

"Okay," Sam said, sitting up again, looking up into his "mustang" eyes.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That's weird," Jake said. "I was gonna ask the same thing."

Sam laughed. "So, are we?"

"I don't know. What would we do if we..were?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't know..date?"

"But what would be the point in dating if we already know everything we need to know about each other?"

Sam tilted her head. "Good point."

Suddenly Sam got an idea. "I know! Maybe we could go on dates, but not _normal _dates like city people do. I'm thinking more like dates on horse-back."

Jake burst out laughing. "Dates on horse-back? How would we do that?"

Sam's eyes stared off into space dreamily as she spoke. "Riding through the hills and rivers and canyons together, racing each other, watching the sunset together, sitting down by the river and having nice conversations-"

"Okay, I get it," Jake said. "That does sound kinda nice. We just have to find the time to do it." He looked at her and grinned. "It might take a while for me to get used to."

Sam wanted to smile but instead her voice grew soft with sadness.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it fast. Next year you're going to college, remember?"

Sam through a pebble at the river. It made a ker-plunk sound. Sam folded her arms and waiting patiently for Jake to answer.

"I know." Jake looked down. "We'll have to promise each other that we'll wait. Wait until we're back together again, in college. Then we can continue with our 'dates on horse-back' and we'd never have to be apart again."

Immediately, Sam liked that idea. "I promise."

"I promise too."

Finally they looked at each other and smiled.

Sam broke off their gaze to look over at the house filled with people.

"I guess we better be getting back."

Jake nodded and they both stood up, their hands still tightly held. As they walked, Sam thought about how perfect her life was now, and how perfect it would be in the future. Jake mentioned that when they're both in college, they'll never be apart again. That meant she'd be married to Jake not too long from now. And they'd live on a ranch together, possibly River Bend, and have children, and lots of horses. Sam smiled at the thought. How could her life be more perfect?

The phantom would probably still be alive too. He was only about six now, and horses usually live to be around twenty-five. Sure, he probably won't be the lead stallion anymore, but he'll still be there.

When they opened the screen door and walked in, everything was still the same as they were when they left. Noisy laughter, the t.v. volume on high, Brynna, Gram and Maxine cleaning the dishes. No one even noticed them coming in. Sam giggled and led Jake to another room.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked under a laugh.

"I wanna see what it feels like one more time," Sam said softly, and before Jake could pull away, not that he wanted to, Sam was kissing him on the lips.

After a few seconds they stopped and went back in the kitchen to join the party.

As everyone ate and drank and cheered and laughed, and occasionally Sam and Jake's eyes met, they knew one thing: they had never felt this good before in their lives.

**Don't worry..it didn't end there..I'll try to update asap! The epilogue will have a little surprise too. :)**

**Review! I tried to write like I have never written before, did it turn out well? I hope. hehe :)  
**


	15. Epilogue

"Can you believe it's Christmas Eve already?" Sam asked. "I thought it would never come."

"Same," Jake said smugly. He wore his lazy tomcat smile as they both lay in the grass next to their horses, enjoying the peace and quiet of the river. This was their fifth "country style" date.

Sam sighed, leaning against her elbows. "Aren't I a genius?" she asked.

"What?" Jake asked, puzzled.

Sam talked, keeping her eyes on the river. "Thinking of the whole 'date on horse-back' thing. You know, I think we could really start something..."

"Naw," Jake said instantly. "I'm sure we're not the only ones who do it. I bet there's a lot of people like us who do the same thing."

Sam wasn't so sure, but kept quiet anyway. For a second she thought she heard the sound of running horses, but then it stopped, and as soon as it stopped it came back again.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Sam stood up and looked around, not seeing anything at first.

Then, swooping down the hill at full speed, The Phantom appeared along with his band. Sam could only recognize a few. The two blood bays, a chestnut and a paint. As always, there were tons of new feisty yearlings bounding with joy by their mothers and friends. The Phantom's eyes met hers and he let out a loud, powerful whinny.

Jake gave Sam a "don't go near him" look, but Sam pretended like she didn't notice. It wasn't like they were all going to come to them anyway like a bunch of friendly golden retrievers.

"I love it when I see him," Sam said wistfully.

Before she could lay down Jake grabbed her arm and playfully dragged her beside him as he answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Quick Jake, get over here Witch is giving birth!"

"Oh-okay," Jake stuttered, hanging up quickly and putting the phone back in his jean pocket.

"What is it?" Sam asked, worried.

"Mom said Witch is givin' birth, c'mon we gotta go."

Without hesitation they both mounted and ran to Three Ponies. When they got there Sam could already hear Witch's cries.

"Good, you're here!" Maxine said, running up to them. "Come on, the baby's about to be born!"

Sam and Jake smiled when they saw the familiar black mare laying on the ground in her stall.

"I see a head!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the small, black face poking out.

"C'mon Witch!" Jake cheered, grabbing on to Sam's hand. He dragged her over to the stall and, kneeling down, managed to urge Witch on.

After a while they could see it's legs, and then it's body, until finally the newborn fell into the world. Her little face looked around, disoriented, searching frantically for her mother. Immediately Witch began licking her baby's face.

Jake looked down at Sam. "What should we call her?" he asked, half-smiling.

Sam thought for a moment. "How about...Juniper Breeze?"

Everyone seemed to like it. hahahhahahahhha


End file.
